


The Curse Of Eros

by Fangirlx4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlx4/pseuds/Fangirlx4
Summary: Apollo pissed off Eros so Eros cursed Apollo to love Daphne and he cursed Daphne to never love Apollo back.  What if this curse was passed on to his kids except that the curse is modified and the person they love could love them back if they play their cards right.Will Solace doesn't think he'll find his cursed lover.  Only half of all Apollo kids do (and only half of that half have a good relationship with them)  so why would he find the person he could have a phenomenal love with if his brother Lee didn't?  No he's not gonna find them.  He's not going to have to worry about the heart break.  Or at least that's what he thinks.
Kudos: 11





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I have read multiple fics where Will refers to Nico as his Daphne so I thought why not explore that with a fic? This is gonna be a few parts long because I have no intention of writing a 3 Days fic.

When Will got back from visiting his mom he got a pleasant surprise. That surprise came in the form of Nico di Angelo, a little, Italian, unclaimed camper. He was a ball of energy, always curious, a lot of campers thought he was annoying beyond belief. Not Will though, he found the newbie's excited rants endearing. He was fascinated by the boy in a way that he never had been with any other human being. He decided that he would try and befriend Nico.

When the questers came back it was bittersweet, Annabeth was back safe and sound, however, Nico's older sister Bianca hadn't survived. Will wondered briefly if his new friend somehow sensed that. No, he couldn't do that could he?

After Will had finished his shift in the infirmary he was notified along with the rest of his peers that Nico had runaway from camp. Percy claimed that he and Nico had a fight that resulted in Percy cracking the stone of the dining pavillon. Will didn't believe him for a second, Nico did it he knew, he just _knew._ He wasn't sure how he knew he just did. People searched the woods for Nico to no advail. People assumed he died. That would be the most likely outcome. I mean, come on Will knew that if it was him out there he probably wouldn't last a month. It was a somber Christmas for Will that year. He really liked Nico and now he would never see his again.

***

It was February when Michael called him into the cabin. Waiting inside was his brother Lee. "Will there's something all Apollo kids need to be told and it's probably about time we told you." Will looked at Lee expectantly, "Okay so this might not apply to you but you need to know anyways." Will nodded. "Have you heard of the god Eros?" Lee asked. Will thought for a second, "The god of love, one of Aphrodite's children?" Lee nodded, "More specifically the god of affection, desire and erotic love." 

"The literal sex god." Michael put in. Lee shot him a dirty look. Michael raised his hands defensively, "What? It's true!"

"He's _twelve!"_ Lee shot back.

"And he's our best healer and you're planning on promoting him to head healer soon." Michael pointed out.

"You are?" Will chimed in, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yeah" Lee smiled, "But that's beside the point. We'll talk about it some other time." Michael handed Lee an ancient looking book. "The curse Eros put on Apollo reguarding Daphne, it gets passed onto his offspring." Will looked scared and uncertain. "So I'm gonna turn someone into a tree?" Michael laughed, "Not exactly, Eros cursed Daphne to not love Apollo back. She was so desperate that her father turned her into a tree." That line got Will thinking of one Thalia Grace. "So the person I'm cursed to fall in love with _can_ love me back?" 

"Yes but only if you play your cards right." Lee said. "And this is different from other types of love. When you were born Eros picked somebody who he thought would be entertaining to pair you with." Lee paused at Will's scared expression. "That meaning that the two of you might have a good relationship or might not depending on different circumstances. You can still love others romantically but if you manage to make it work with Eros' pick you not only earn the god's respect but also unlock power that you didn't know you had. At least that's what the legend says."

"Only 50% of Apollo children ever meet their cursed lover." Michael chimed in, "Half of them are able to at least have a decent relationship with their beloved. It is unclear how many are actually able to "beat" the curse per say. Though two known achievers are Asclepius and Shakespeare."

Will nodded "So have you guys found yours?"

"I haven't, but Michael has." Lee said looking at his little brother.

"What's it like?" Will asked Michael.

"It's really weird." Michael said. "Sometimes I have dreams about significant moments in her life and sometimes I just can't stop thinking about her. It's crazy!"

"I'm gonna guess that it's Jenna."

"It is."

Lee showed Will the book he had. It had all the symptoms listed. The effects both negative and positive along with everything else known about the curse. Lee told him not to tell anyone about it. He didn't want to draw more attention to his cabin than necessary. For a cabin that is said to be dramatic this is one secret that they have always kept to themselves. Will put the book back on the bookshelf. Surely he'd never nmeed it, right? He wasn't the best singer or archer and he'd never been on a quest and probably never will be. He probably won't be affected by this. He decided to store the information in the back of his brain. He had more pressing matters to worry about. 


	2. Growing Up The Hard Way

The Titan Army invaded camp from Zeus' fist, battle raged all around Will. He's trying to get the wounded while firing arrows as needed. He's the camp's best healer and as of June the head medic and right now he's all that's between the injured and judgement. 

Thoughout the past couple months Will has become even more skilled with his gifts under the watchful eyes of Chiron and Lee. He thought he knew the going ons of the infirmary before but boy was he wrong. However, even though he is very busy with his new responsibilities his mind always wonders back to one specific demigod, Nico di Angelo.

The battle rages on and Will finds that though he has gotten stronger his efforts still aren't enough when his attempt to heal Castor fails and the teen dies in his arms. Will didn't know Castor very well but seeing the boy pass on breaks something inside of him. He wants to cry, he wants to break down but he knows he can't, not yet anyway. There are still others that are depending on him. He has to keep pushing. 

Will sees his brother Austin who just got to camp two weeks prior clutching an arm to his chest. Will feels a surge of protection towards the younger boy. He remembers when he first came to camp and was adjusting, he thinks about Austin still getting used to the fact that the greek gods are real and then being thrown into a war against creatures he never knew even existed.

Will ran to the other boy pulling him by his good arm to somewhere moderately safe. Austin showed his brother his arm and Will could tell that it was fractured. Will knew that Austin's best chance of survival would be for Will to heal him right away, so that's what he did. As he felt his power mending Austin's arm he could picture Lee at him about overusing his powers. Lee was very protective of him. Austin thanked his brother and the two began shooting monsters with arrows to the best of their ability. 

Will caught site of Kayla only nine years of age being flanked some of his other siblings and shooting arrows like she'd been doing it for years. Well considering her mortal dad is an archery instructer she probably has. 

Will kept treating the wounded with Austin by his side. He saw Nico di Angelo fighting with a pure black sword, raising and controling the dead as well. 'Wait' Will thought, 'Was he a Hades child? He must be.' Will supposed the gods weren't at keeping their promises. There was something about the way fought, deadly yet graceful. He handled his weapon in a way Will never could. The healer felt alive, happy, giddy even. He couldn't explain why he felt this way but he began fighting with new found vigor. Everything was going well until a giant killed a camper.

That camper was Lee, Will was quite far away but he could see his brother's broken body as clear as day. He saw michael run towards Lee worry clear on his face, but Will knew it was too late for Lee, his soul had already ventured to L.A. Will wanted to cry, he wanted to scream but he just couldn't. He felt numb, like a part of his soul had died. Burried underneath tons and tons of sorrow. Will didn't even notice the enemy demigod behind him until he heard the clang of metal as an undead worrior moved to intercept the blow that had been aimed at him. Will caught a pair of dark, pained eyes looking his way. Energy surged back into the healer and he continued to do what he needed to.

Soon it was over, everyone heard the cry that Grover Underwood unleashed. The monsters fled and the adrenaline of the battle wore off. Only then did a very unwelcome thought worm its way back in to Will's head, Lee. Will knew he should've been tending to the wounded as did the rest of his siblings but they all found themselves crowding around their fallen head councillor. Michael was hunched over Lee's lifeless body. He'd been the closest to him. Tears ran down Michael's cheeks. His eyes were angry, murderous even, full of pain and betrayal. Will's other siblings stood around the two crying and hugging each other. Will however knelt down and put a hand on Michael's back. Michael looked up and held Will's teary eyed gaze with his own. For years when the Summer session had ended it had just been the three of them. Now their trio had become a duo.

***

"It was Jenna," Michael said to Will when they were sitting outside cabin 7.

"What was Jenna?" Will asked.

"She was the one who stabbed Castor. She's the reason he died." Michael said agrily.

"Oh" was all Will said in response but his mind was saying a lot more things. 'No it was my fault Castor died.' 'I wasn't good enough.' 'I failed him.' 'I should have been better.' 'What good am I if I can't heal?' 

Michael seemed to sense his thoughts because he put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Will don't blame yourself, you did all you could. It wasn't your fault that Castor died or Lee for that matter. I failed Will, not you." Will started to retaliate but a look from his brother shut him up. "Will I failed. _Jenna_ was _my_ curse. _Jenna_ joined Kronos. _Jenna_ stabbed Castor. And do you know what the worst thing is? I still love her! I thought I would prevail, I thought I could prove to Eros that I wasn't one to be messed with. But _I FAILED!"_ The storm of emotions rolling off Michael was strong so Will only nodded, not wanting to make his brother worse than he alrady was.

That night the archer and the healer made a pact. They would train every chance they got. They would get stronger, smarter, tougher. Will would spend hours upon hours researching anatomy and pouring over medical journals. Michael would not take his achery for granted he would strive to make harder shots, to improve his reflexs. They would seek comfort in each other when they needed to cry, sceam or curse the world. However, in public they would act like they always did, as if everything was alright. They needed to be strong for Austin, Kayla and the rest of the Apollo cabin. When Kronos struck again they would be ready.


End file.
